December The Love Begin
by ChickenKID
Summary: Semuanya berawal pada bulan Desember. Jatuh cinta padanya, mengenalnya, dan mengetahui perasaannya. Malam Natal memang malam yang penuh dengan keajaiban. Pada bulan Desember itu pula cinta dimulai / YAOI / HunHan for HunHan Shipper


**HunHan Couple**

**Tittle** : December The Love Begin

**Author: **chickenKID

**Main Cast**: HunHan

**Rate**: Aman

**Genre**: Romance (Maybe), entahlah tak terlalu mengerti -_-a

**Length**: SATU TEMBAKAN

**Disclaimer**: HunHan itu Orangtua saya, jadi Appa dan Eomma mereka adalah Kakek dan Nenek saya. Ficnya milik saya, sayanya milik ONEw. Jadilah kami keluarga bahagia. =D

**Warning**: YAOI..AU..OOC..TYPO..ALUR KECEPETAN..(BOY X BOY = LOVE *ketawanista xD)

**Note**: Sebenernya ini hanya Short Fic, dan SF ini pernah saya post di FP "Yaoi Fanfiction All About Korean Almost EXO" jadi jika ada yang merasa pernah membacanya, itu juga buatan saya kok. SF ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata seseorang yang saya baca di wordpressnya. Saya banyak mengutip kata-katanya. Kata-kata dari Author Favorit saya. Lalu ada juga yang saya ambil dari cerita dia yang lain. Tapi untuk ide itu murni dari pikiran saya. Saya author yang masih amatir, bagus tak bagus cerita saya nikmati saja ne, yang sudah baca harap untuk meninggalkan jejak.

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ !**

**IF YOU READ, DON'T BE SILENT READERS !**

**YOSH HAPPY READING~ ^o^/**

* * *

><p><em>Luhan PoV<em>

_Pertama kali aku melihatnya, saat berumur belasan tahun. Dan itu adalah beberapa tahun yang lalu, karena saat ini aku sudah berumur kepala 2. Di sebuah gereja yang sering aku kunjungi untuk beribadah._

_Aku selalu ingin tahu dan penasaran segala apapun tentangnya. Aku selalu ingin tahu siapa namanya. Ia selalu datang dengan keluarganya, Eomma dan Appanya. Sepertinya ia anak tunggal._

_Garis wajahnya yang tegas, matanya yang tajam, bibirnya yang tipis, serta kulitnya yang seputih susu itu selalu membuatku terpesona akan ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu menawan._

_Ia namja tampan dan menawan. Yang selalu terlihat tenang dan impresif karena dia namja di usia pacaran. Yang biasanya datang ke Gereja dengan pacar, atau kalau tidak mempunyai pacar itu biasanya datang dengan teman-temannya. Tetapi dia tidak, dia selalu bersama keluarganya. Eomma dan Appanya._

_Aku sangat hapal, mereka selalu menempati bangku yang sama di balkon, bangku depan paling barat. Akupun selalu duduk tak jauh dari dirinya, karena selalu ingin melihat namja tampan itu. Sepertinya ia namja yang taat. Terbukti selalu mengikuti jalannya do'a, dan selalu memejamkan matanya yang beberapa belas menit lamanya. Di saat ia asyik berdo'a, aku tak ikut berdo'a karena jelas itu adalah kesempatan untukku agar bisa lebih lama memandang wajahnya tanpa ketauan karena ia memejamkan matanya. Itu adalah sikap nakal yang manis, setelahnya aku meminta maaf kepada Tuhan. Tapi minggu depannya aku masih mengulanginya lagi._

_Aku tahu mengenai Eomma dan Appanya. Yang kudengar Eommanya itu bekerja di sebuah klinik Rumah Sakit sebagai perawat, dan Appanya adalah seorang Dokter. Itu yang kutahu karena banyak orang yang membicarakan mereka. Perawat yang cantik dan Dokter yang tampan. Sayangnya aku tak pernah mengetahui informasi mengenai anaknya. Dan begitu pula dengan namanya. Aku tak pernah mengetahui namanya. Mungkin karena ia jarang bergaul dengan orang-orang di Gereja kami._

_Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan namja itu. Pernah suatu waktu aku nekat dengan menyelundup ke kantor gereja di luar jam kerja. Demi mengakses apa yang disebut sebagai Buku Induk. Buku itu mencantumkan nama-nama warga gereja, berikut nama-nama keluarganya. Nama Appa dan Eommanya kutemukan. Tapi nihil, nama anak tampannya tidak kutemukan._

_Aku sudah hampir menyerah, dan sejak saat itu jarang sekali kutemukan ia di Gereja kami setiap beribadah. Mungkin ia kuliah di luar kota kami. Tapi tiba-tiba keajaiban datang menghampiriku pada saat Malam Natal kemarin. Di ujung khotbah yang klise dan membosankan, aku tiba-tiba tersenyum. Aku baru menyadari kalau dia ada. Berdiri di depan altar dengan memakai kemeja warna hitam di padu dengan dasi bergaris warna putih-hitam. Ia tersenyum agak kaku, mungkin ia gugup. Karena ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang sakral, yang dilakukan satu kali seumur hidup. Dia menerima baptis di malam itu._

_Dan saat itulah aku pertama kali mendengar namanya._

_Mengetahui namanya._

_Setelah sekian lama aku mencari tahu._

_Oh Sehun._

_Nama namja tampan yang sudah beberapa tahun memenuhi pikiranku. Namja yang sudah beberapa tahun menyita perhatianku. Dan namja yang sudah beberapa tahun ini mengisi relung hatiku. Aku yakin bahwa aku sudah mencintainya._

_Dan pada saat itu pula pertama kali aku menyentuhnya, melihatnya sedekat itu. Karena setelah itu ia menjabat satu persatu jemaat Gereja yang banyak mengucapkan selamat. Malam itu kujabat tangannya. Tanpa tegur sapa. Hanya ucapan selamat. Tapi setidaknya bukan fiksi. Yah bukan fiksi, itu sesuatu yang nyata. Dengan hati gembira aku tersenyum. Tangannya yang seputih susu itu berada di genggaman tanganku. Aku berdebar, dia membalas senyumanku dan mengucap terimakasih. Setelah itu ia berlalu. Dan menjabat jemaat yang lain. Aku hanya melihat punggungnya. Itu adalah kejadian satu tahun yang lalu._

_ Awal dari ceritaku._

* * *

><p>chickenKID's Present<p>

**December The Love Begin**

Namaku Luhan, _namja_ yang sangat mengagumi sosok seorang Oh Sehun. Setelah Malam Natal tahun itu berlalu, banyak juga yang berubah dari kehidupanku yang biasanya hanya bisa sembunyi-sembunyi memperhatikannya. Karena setelah tahu namanya, aku mendekatinya. Sekarang kita adalah teman dekat. Meskipun jarang bertemu karena dia kuliah di luar kota. Tapi saat ia pulang kami selalu ke Gereja bersama. Ya, dia sudah tidak bersama-sama orangtuanya lagi. Aku senang, dia mau ke Gereja bersamaku. Dan sekarang aku lebih tahu tentangnya. Ia memang _namja_ yang sedikit tertutup, tapi aku mengetahui apa yang di sukainya.

_Bubble tea_.

_Namja_ itu sangat menyukai _bubble tea_. Sama denganku. Karena itu setelah pulang dari gereja aku dan dia selalu pergi membeli _bubble tea_ bersama. Ia _namja_ tampan namun sangat lucu. Pendiam namun terlihat kekanakan saat meminum minuman yang disukainya itu. Aku suka segala hal tentangnya. Aku bersyukur Malam Natal tahun kemarin itu. Yang membawa keajaiban. Yang membawa dia pada diriku.

"H_yung_" panggilnya. Ya, Hyung, sekarang aku tahu _namja_ ini 4 tahun lebih muda dariku.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan" ujarnya.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar ucapannya juga menunggu apa yang akan dilanjutkannya.

Sret

Dia memberikanku ponselnya. Aku bingung, untuk apa dia memberikanku ponselnya.

"_Mwoya_?" tanyaku. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk layar ponselnya. Akupun mengalihkan perhatianku pada layar ponselnya. Tertera foto seorang _yeoja_ cantik menurutku. Yang sedang tersenyum. Aku menaikan alisku bingung.

"Orangtuaku mengenalkanku pada _yeoja_ itu" ujarnya.

"Lalu?" tanyaku.

"Katanya aku dijodohkan dengan _yeoja_ itu" lanjutnya. Aku terdiam selama beberapa detik untuk mencerna ucapannya.

"Aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu tentang hal ini"

"Hah? Apa yang kau harapkan dari pendapatku?" tanyaku.

"Yah setidaknya bagaimana pendapatmu tentang _yeoja_ itu? Apa ia cocok denganku? Aku baru pertama kali mengalami hal seperti ini. Aku bingung" ujarnya. Aku menghela napas. Yah, aku memang sangat tahu bahwa hidupnya memang datar-datar saja. Sepertinya ia masih polos mengenai yang namanya 'cinta'. Aku sedikit kecewa, padahal aku sangat mencintainya.

"_Yeoja yeoppo_, dan kau _namja_ tampan. Menurutku kalian cocok" jawabku singkat.

"_Jinjja_?" aku hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. Hening seketika.

"Ah, aku harus pulang sekarang" ujarku. Suasananya sangat tak mengenakkan. Dan hatiku saat ini sedang tak baik. Aku tak mau terlihat kecewa mendengar penuturannya tadi. Tapi pendapatku memang benar. _Yeoja_ itu sangat cantik dan Sehun sangat tampan, menurutku mereka pasangan yang serasi. Aku yang mempunyai orientasi sexual yang menyimpang ini tak akan pernah cocok dengan Sehun yang sangat taat beragama. Jika Sehun tahu, ia pasti jijik padaku. Yah, sebaiknya ia tak tahu, dan aku bisa menjadi teman dekatnya, selamanya.

Sret

Tangannya menarik tanganku. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Biar aku antar" ujarnya singkat. Tak sempat aku protes ia sudah menarikku dan berjalan di depanku.

'Cih, padahal aku lebih tua darinya. Untuk apa ia mengantarku?' batinku.

.

.

_SKIP TIME_

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu saat ia menyatakan dijodohkan dengan _yeoja_ yang ia perlihatkan fotonya padaku. Sejak saat itu aku sudah tak berhubungan lagi dengannya. Tepatnya aku yang tak berniat berhubungan lagi dengannya. Awalnya aku masih ingin berteman dekat dengannya. Tapi sayang, hati ini tak bisa dibohongi. Hatiku sakit, ya benar sangat sakit. Aku tak mau semakin sakit saat melihatnya bersama _yeoja_ itu. Aku yakin bahwa ia sangat tahu kalau aku menghindar darinya. Tapi apa pedulinya? Aku merasa ia biasa saja saat berpapasan denganku di gereja kemarin. Yah, aku tak berangkat bersama dengannya ke gereja. Aku memilih bersama kedua orangtuaku. Dia juga bersama kedua orangtuanya. Dan kali ini keluarga mereka bertambah sepertinya, karena ia datang bersama _yeoja_ yang ada di foto itu. Betapa sakit hati ini melihatnya. Dan itu membuatku yakin, sepertinya aku tak usah berhubungan lagi dengannya. Dan memulai hidup baru tanpa adanya nama Oh Sehun di kehidupanku. Setelah dipikir-pikir, kenapa bertahun-tahun yang lalu aku tertarik padanya? Kenapa saat tahu namanya aku mendekatinya? Sepertinya itu adalah suatu keputusan yang salah. Karena aku semakin mencintainya saat berada di dekatnya. Dan aku sadar cinta ini bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ini sangatlah sakit. Aku memegang dada sebelah kiriku. Menangis dalam diam di kamarku yang sepi. Aku harap semua kenangan tentangnya akan pergi dariku. Karena yang kudengar ia akan segera menikah. Ya, aku harus melupankannya.

.

.

_Hun for Han_

.

.

Malam ini adalah Malam Natal. Seperti biasa aku berangkat ke gereja. Tak terasa sudah satu tahun berlalu setelah aku mengetahui namanya dan dekat dengannya. Oh Sehun.

Dengan lesu, ya, dengan lesu aku menghadapi Malam Natal ini dengan lesu. Sebenarnya aku malas pergi ke gereja karena tak ingin bertemu dengan Sehun. Tapi aku tak boleh lari dari kenyataan. Aku harus menghadapinya dan mulai melupakannya.

Setelah selesai merapikan bajuku. Akupun berangkat bersama kedua orangtuaku.

Dalam seminggu ini suasana menyambut Natal sudah begitu terasa. Tidak sedikit baliho atau spanduk bertema Natal terpasang di tepi jalan. Malah dibeberapa sudut kota banyak Pohon Natal besar yang terpasang. Seperti yang kulihat saat ini. Aku hanya melihat suasana jalan raya melalui jendela mobil.

Ya suasana Natal. Natal adalah sesuatu yang dirayakan setiap tahunnya. Setiap tahun tema khotbah selalu berganti, tetapi cara merayakannya tetap sama. Memasang pohon Natal di rumah, membeli baju mewah yang diskonnya besar-besaran. Dan pergi ke Gereja yang sudah dihias lebih cantik dari biasanya. Ya, setiap tahun memang selalu sama. Tapi tidak untukku. Bagiku Malam Natal tahun ini berbeda dengan tahun lalu. Malam ini terasa lebih hampa. Malam ini terasa sangat malas hanya untuk sekedar merayakan Natal.

Aku menghela napas. Aku ingin Malam ini cepat berlalu.

Kebaktian Malam Natal dimulai jam tujuh. Dan setengah jam sebelumnya aku dan keluargaku sudah sampai. Beruntung masih mendapatkan tempat duduk di balkon. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Mataku berhenti dan lebih fokus pada satu orang. Ya, satu orang _namja_ yang dengan tampan memakai jas warna abu-abu itu sedang duduk di bangku biasa, bangku depan paling barat.

DEG

Hatiku bergetar. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku. 'Dia sangat tampan' batinku. Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku. Menepis semua yang baru saja aku pikirkan.

'_P__abbo_'batinku.

Jemaat datang sangat banyak. Meskipun ramai, tetap ada suasana khidmat yang kurasakan. Tahun-tahun berlalu membuat perubahan-perubahan dalam gereja ini terasa. Tak hanya lagu-lagunya yang berkembang yang dulu hanya menyanyikan kidung-kidung tradisional, sekarang banyak lagu pop rohani yang di perkenalkan oleh artis-artis rohani. Tak hanya itu, cara berdo'apun berkembang.

Pendeta yang sekarang memimpin Ibadah adalah Pendeta tamu. Pembawaannya sangat berbeda. Bicaranya berapi-api.

Api yang garang itu sejenak berhenti. Berganti dengan gema paduan suara yang sejuk.

Tapi suara yang sejuk itu berganti kembali saat Api kembali berkobar.

"Ada 'amin' saudara-saudara?" tanyanya dan jemaat serempak menjawab "AMIN".

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku mulai tak nyaman. Tak nyaman dengan kata-kata pengkhotbah itu yang kian lama menyudutkan sesuatu dalam diriku.

"Jangan serupa dengan dunia, karena dunia ini semakin menuju kepada keburukan. Tubuh kita adalah bait Tuhan, jangan cemari dengan dosa. Lihat sekarang dosa-dosa kian diberi tempat dengan dalih HAM, toleransi dan sebagainya. Toleransi itu tak apa-apa, tapi bukan berarti untuk mengabaikan dosa. Lihatlah dunia kita semakin rusak karena kejahatan, korupsi, narkoba, seks bebas, _namja_ dengan _namja_, _yeoja_ dengan _yeoja_, semua itu sekarang dianggap wajar. Ingatlah bahwa dosa merenggut kita dari keselamatan. Tinggalkan dosa, Kita sambut Yesus, kita sambut Kerajaan Sorga. Ada 'Amin'?

"AMIN" Sahutan menggema.

Aku bergetar. Segera membuka mataku. Panas seketika. Aku terdiam sejenak. Dengan perlahan aku pergi dari tempat itu.

Di luar Gereja.

Dingin menyambutku. Sekarang memang sudah memasuki musim dingin. Aku terdiam sejenak, mengelus kedua tanganku yang seakan beku. Aku lupa tak membawa jaket atau mantelku. Tapi aku tak bisa berdiam terus di gereja. Aku tak tahan dengan ucapan Pendeta itu. Aku sadar, dan bahkan aku sangat sadar bahwa aku salah, Tak seharusnya _namja_ sepertiku menyukai sesama _namja_. Itu memang dilarang keras oleh Agama.

Aku berniat pergi dari tempat itu. Tetapi langkahku berhenti ketika aku melihat _namja_ yang sedang berdiri dekat parkiran itu menyita perhatianku.

_Namja_ yang aku kenal. Dengan mantel hitam itu. Namja dengan kulit seputih susu itu. Tak lama ia menoleh dan melihatku.

DEG

Jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat.

"_Hyung_" ujarnya. Aku terdiam di tempatku.

"Kenapa kau berada di luar?" tanyanya. Hei justru itu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu.

Ia menghampiriku.

"_Hyung_?" panggilannya menyadarkanku.

"Ah _ne_, _wae_?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa kau berada di luar?" ia mengulang pertanyaannya.

Aku masih terdiam.

SRET

Tiba-tiba ia menarik tanganku. Dan membawaku pergi dari tempat itu.

Sebenarnya kami tak pergi jauh dari Gereja. Sehun mengajakku berdiam di taman dekat Gereja. Di taman yang sepi karena semua jemaat masih berada dalam Gereja. Kami duduk di salah satu bangku di taman itu.

"_Hyung_, kau belum menjawabku" ujarnya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa berada di luar? Bukankah acara kebaktian belum selesai?" aku malah balik bertanya. Aku memang penasaran. Bagaimana bisa Sehun yang taat beribadah itu berada di luar saat Kebaktian masih berlangsung.

"Aku merasa sesak di sana. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Tapi aku merasa ada yang membuat diriku sesak saat pengkhotbah berbicara sesuatu yang menusuk dalam hatiku" jawabnya.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Kau tahu _Hyung_, aku berbeda. Aku berbeda dengan _namja_ lain. Aku..." ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Aku masih menunggu jawabannya. Kulihat ia menarik napas dalam.

"Aku menyukaimu" ujarnya. Hening seketika, aku mecerna ucapannya.

"_MWO_?" tanyaku sedikit berteriak. Kulihat ia menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. Wajahnya sudah memerah, mungkin ia malu.

"A..aku..menyukaimu" jawabnya lagi. Aku mematung, jawabannya benar-benar mengejutkanku. Hatiku berdegup kencang, wajahku panas seketika. Apakah ini artinya cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan?

"_Mian_, aku dengan seenaknya menyukaimu. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu jijik. Hanya saja aku..." Ucapannya berhenti saat aku dengan memberanikan diri menempelkan bibirku di bibirnya. Membungkam ucapannya. Dan itu pertama kalinya aku merasakan kelembutan dirinya. Aku melepaskannya lalu tertunduk. Aku sangat malu. Kulihat dia terdiam dengan tampang kaget.

"_H__yung_ kau.."

"_Ne_, aku juga menyukaimu" ujarku masih dengan menundukkan wajahku. Ia menarik wajahku untuk melihatnya. Kulihat mata itu, mata yang tajam tapi memancarkan kelembutan. Ah aku sangat menyukainya. Tanpa kata, tanpa isyarat. Ia persempit jarak di antara kami. Dan bibirpun kembali beradu. Kali ini lebih lama dan lebih manis. Disaksikan Pohon Natal yang berdiri kokoh di sana. Dan butiran es yang bernama salju yang tiba-tiba turun saat itu. Sehun memperdalam ciuman kami. Hingga persediaan oksigen yang menipis membuat kami harus menghentikan ciuman manis nan lembut ini. Ia tersenyum padaku. Ia melepas mantelnya dan memakaikannya padaku.

"Kau terlihat kedinginan" ujarnya. Setelah itu ia mengecup singkat keningku. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi bagaimana nasib_ yeoja_ yang dijodohkan denganmu itu?" tanyaku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahukan, setelah ini semua, apa yang akan terjadi pada _yeoja_ itu?"

"Tak akan terjadi apa-apa, bukankah kau bilang aku ini cocok dengan _yeoja_ itu?" tanyanya.

"_Mwo_?"

"Kau bilang dia cantik dan aku tampan, kami berdua sangat cocok bukan?" Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Sedikit menyesal dengan perkataanku waktu itu.

"Hahaha, aku bercanda, jangan dianggap serius begitu" ujarnya serasa mencubit pipiku. Aku sedikit meringis.

"Lagipula kau tak kalah cantik darinya"

"_MWO_?" aku berteriak kembali. Aku memukul kepalanya dan dia hanya tertawa. Aku terus memukulnya, tiba-tiba tangannya menahan tanganku. Ia kembali tersenyum, dan ia kembali membawa kami pada ciuman lembut nan manis. Aku kembali terbuai olehnya. Dan aku sangat menikmati waktu-waktu ini.

Malam Natal Tahun lalu adalah awal dari kebahagianku karena aku mengetahui namanya. Dan Malam Natal Tahun ini adalah awal dari kisah percintaanku karena cintaku terbalaskan. Dua-duanya merupakan keajaiban untukku. Kuharap Malam Natal tahun depan, keajaiban lain menungguku. _Namja_ yang selama ini hanya kupandang dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. _Namja_ yang selama ini hanya kucintai dalam diam. _Namja_ yang selama ini menyita perhatianku.

_Namja_ itu Oh Sehun. Dan aku akan tetap mencintainya.

_Saranghaeyo_~

Cinta telah dimulai pada bulan Desember ini.

END

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Mohon maaf jika ceritanya kurang memuaskan.**

**Saya muslim, jadi maaf bila banyak kesalahan dalam membuat SF ini yang bertema Natal. **

**Lalu saya mohon maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran****, saya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan.**

**Saya harap HunHan Shipper terhibur ne~**

**Akhir kata yang sudah baca harap ****reviewnya~**

**Yosh ****review ****jusaeyo~****#Yehet**

***TebarSenyumnyaONEw***

**chickenKID**


End file.
